Svengallop/Gallery
Season five The Mane Attraction Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Svengallop and Coloratura looking at the stage S5E24.png Applejack says hi at Coloratura S5E24.png AJ "We met at Camp Friendship?" S5E24.png Svengallop whispering at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura nods her head S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "Hoofsies!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walks away S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Lyra S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Shoeshine S5E24.png Countess Coloratura gives hoofsie to Rainbowshine S5E24.png Svengallop "Now that's how you make an entrance!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Big, ..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...bold..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...absolutely stunning!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Though it was muddied a bit" S5E24.png Svengallop rolls his eyes S5E24.png Svengallop "Do you actually know her?" S5E24.png Rara "Oh, yeah" S5E24.png Rara "...that's my childhood fillyfriend..." S5E24.png Rara "...AJ!" S5E24.png Rara "She was the one that started calling me Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, yes" S5E24.png Svengallop "how cute and..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...common" S5E24.png Svengallop "Of course..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...I was the one that started..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...calling you..." S5E24.png Svengallop "...Countess" S5E24.png Svengallop "just look at how you've moved up in Equestria since then!" S5E24.png Svengallop "Why..." S5E24.png Svengallop "Speaking of which" S5E24.png Svengallop asks where Pinkie Pie is S5E24.png Svengallop hears Pinkie S5E24.png Svengallop sees Pinkie with a cart S5E24.png Svengallop "Do you have the water imported" S5E24.png Svengallop not pleased S5E24.png Svengallop "Did I not tell you..." S5E24.png Svengallop wants straws S5E24.png Pinkie Pie points at Svengallop S5E24.png Pinkie "I have the biggest straw collection in Equestria!" S5E24.png Pinkie trying to get something in her mane S5E24.png Pinkie Pie presents a straw called Fernando S5E24.png Pinkie Pie smiling and moving her eyebrows at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "Let us confirm that you acquired" S5E24.png Svengallop "the rest of the items" S5E24.png Svengallop "that Countess Coloratura requested" S5E24.png Pinkie "Ooh" S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "we shall!" S5E24.png Svengallop looks at chocolate éclairs made by Gustave le Grand S5E24.png Svengallop looks at a selection of crystals from the Crystal Empire S5E24.png Svengallop looks at red cherries S5E24.png Svengallop looks at yellow cherries S5E24.png Pinkie Pie "Abso-toot-ly!" S5E24.png Svengallop walks towards Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "your requests have been reasonably met" S5E24.png Svengallop "to rehearsal!" S5E24.png Pinkie follows Svengallop and Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop and the backup dancers backstage S5E24.png Svengallop "Oh, my shining star!" S5E24.png Svengallop praising the costumes S5E24.png Svengallop priaising the choreography S5E24.png Svengallop praising the vocal effects S5E24.png Svengallop "that I designed" S5E24.png Svengallop praising Countess Coloratura's performance S5E24.png Svengallop looks at Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Coloratura giving a short laugh S5E24.png Rara "if we're all done here" S5E24.png Rara "I'd love to go back to my trailer" S5E24.png Rara "and rest, Svengallop" S5E24.png Pinkie with clipboard "meet and greet with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop giving a displeased ugh S5E24.png Svengallop "I can totally get you..." S5E24.png Applejack listening to what Svengallop is saying S5E24.png Rara "My favorite part of any event is meeting with the schoolponies!" S5E24.png Svengallop and Rara hears Applejack S5E24.png AJ "The schoolponies'll be so happy to hear that, Rara!" S5E24.png Applejack guides Rara S5E24.png Svengallop sees Rara follow Applejack S5E24.png Svengallop annoyed S5E24.png Pinkie and Svengallop in an apple grove S5E24.png Svengallop making demands to Pinkie S5E24.png Svengallop wants premium oats S5E24.png Pinkie Pie presents a plate of oats S5E24.png Svengallop knocks oats out of Pinkie's hoof S5E24.png Svengallop "would not feed those to a chicken!" S5E24.png Svengallop circles around Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands Appleloosan oats S5E24.png Applejack spying on Pinkie and Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop wants 500 pre-peeled, pre-cored apples S5E24.png Svengallop "I want those things in twenty-four hours!" S5E24.png Svengallop threatens to pull Coloratura from the festival S5E24.png Svengallop "your little podunk charity show" S5E24.png Svengallop "because I will!" S5E24.png Svengallop walking away from Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop appears before Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "did you need something?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura trying to find the words S5E24.png Svengallop pleased by Countess Coloratura's decision S5E24.png Svengallop "this is wonderful!" S5E24.png Svengallop "I've been waiting forever" S5E24.png Svengallop "that pointless schoolpony contest" S5E24.png Svengallop "you do it at every charity event" S5E24.png Svengallop "it does absolutely nothing to promote" S5E24.png Svengallop "consider it cancelled" S5E24.png Svengallop calls for Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Pinkie Pie looking exhausted S5E24.png Pinkie Pie coughs up an apple core S5E24.png Svengallop "we are making some adjustments" S5E24.png Svengallop and Pinkie walking off-stage S5E24.png Twilight spying on Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop "cancel the contest for the fillies" S5E24.png Svengallop being conniving S5E24.png Svengallop wants a spa treatment S5E24.png Svengallop "you know the drill!" S5E24.png Svengallop threatening Pinkie Pie again S5E24.png Svengallop "the diva ditches your dippy charity!" S5E24.png Svengallop straightening his tie S5E24.png Svengallop returns to Countess Coloratura on stage S5E24.png Svengallop "all taken care of!" S5E24.png Svengallop looking up in shock S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's how you've been managing things?" S5E24.png Svengallop "what's the problem?" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "using my name to intimidate ponies" S5E24.png Svengallop "I work incredibly hard for you!" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura points an accusatory hoof at Svengallop S5E24.png Svengallop circling around Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Svengallop "that boring little Rara" S5E24.png Svengallop "I met back in Manehattan" S5E24.png Countess Coloratura removing her veil S5E24.png Svengallop "that's a joke!" S5E24.png Svengallop "what can you even do without me?" S5E24.png Svengallop "good luck, Countess Coloratura!" S5E24.png Svengallop gives a scornful "good luck" S5E24.png Svengallop walking away in a huff S5E24.png Season six Viva Las Pegasus Applejack suspicious "I don't know" S6E20.png Applejack "we should find out" S6E20.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow Dash "probably enough dancing" S8E5.png Apple Rose "that was just my warm-up" S8E5.png Big Bucks and Jack Pot approach grannies S8E5.png Jack Pot flirting with the grannies S8E5.png Gold Horseshoe Gals giggling like fillies S8E5.png Miscellaneous Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 2.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 3.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Svengallop promo image MLP mobile game.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg